The Fruits of the Spirit
by RavenclawBeauty14
Summary: Nine different ficlets, each corrosponding to a Fruit of the Spirit found in Galatians 5:22 and 23. My friends helped me with the themes. Chapter 2: Peace. All chapters will have a different rating, none above T, All BellaxEdward
1. SelfControl

_A.N.: Well, this is what you get when we review the Fruits of the Spirit in Bible class for the bazillionth time._

_This will be a set of 9 ficlets, each with a specific theme, while all following the BellaxEdward pairing. The themes won't be in order, but they will be numbered in correct order._

_This is my first Twilight fic, so constructive criticism would be nice!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm just stealing the characters for my own evil uses, and then I return them to their plot._

_Theme: 9. Self-Control_

_Rating: PG-13/T_

_Pairing: BellaxEdward (Duh.)_

Edward sighed, pulling away from our kiss.

"You seriously overestimate my self-control, love."

I sighed to, leaning back against my pillows with a slight frown on my face. Charlie had gone fishing for the day, so we had the house to ourselves. "I'm not worried about what will happen when you run out of self-control, I'm worried about how oddly moral you are for a vampire." Edward chuckled, pulling me against his chest. I would never be completely accustomed to how cold his hard, marble body was. My heat seemed to have a similar affect on him; he sighed again, pulling me closer. His musical voice whispered softly in my ear, his cool breath brushing against me, "I know."

I shivered, but it wasn't from the cold. I leaned forward and kissed him again. And again his mouth was cautious against mine. I growled and pulled away again.

"Would you stop being so _**careful**_!?" I growled at him.

"You already know why I am," he muttered, pressing his lips to my collarbone gently.

"And you know why I wish you weren't," I whispered, almost inaudibly, knowing he would hear anyway.

"Yes, I do," he murmured softly against my neck. His teeth gently grazed my neck; I shivered again. He kissed my forehead lightly.

"I only have so much self-control, love." He said soothingly. I gently kissed him again.

"I know, Edward. I know."


	2. Peace

_A.N. : Just a couple of quick announcements, and then we'll get on with this part of the story. _

_First off, I'd like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers for reviewing with encouragements._

_Weird Romantic Gal: Thanks! Here's a new one! Also, I can't wait for Breaking Dawn either!_

_Nolapeep: Thanks! Here's an update!_

_And now, my second shout out is to my friend Ari, who wouldn't leave me alone about the rough draft of the first chapter. She read it, and now won't leave me alone about it! THAT IS HOW THE BOOKS ARE WRITTEN. DEAL WITH IT. Ahem…Thank you. Now back to your regularly scheduled programming._

_Theme: 3. Peace_

_Rating: PG/K+ (K plus incase the plus sign is deleted)_

_Pairing: BellaxEdward (Dur.)_

_-seirotsruoynitiesuoteerfleefkaerbenilsihtdnatsrednudnadaernacuoyfi- _**(1)**

I sighed, leaning back against Edward's cool, hard chest, and stared at the stars

He slowly grazed his hand against my cheek. "What's wrong, Bella?"

I tore my gaze away from the twinkling heavens to look at him. "Nothing's wrong, Edward. It's just so pretty out tonight."

Edward only nodded his head in agreement, and pulled me back against his chest.

"I've always loved being outside at night. It's just so…serene," I continued. "You can hear crickets everywhere, and the stars are so lovely. You can't see the stars this well back in Phoenix. You understand, right?"

Edward gazed at the full moon, which was casting an ethereal light into our clearing. "I'm sure. And yes, I understand."

I looked at him in slight surprise. "You do? I thought you didn't like nighttime."

Edward turned to look at me with a small smile on his face. "I do. I love the nighttime, I just said that you can get a little tired of it, is all."

I considered his expression for a moment, and decided that he wasn't lying. "Why do you like the nighttime?"

He glanced at me, then turned his head to face the stars, eyes sparkling like the diamonds hung in the sky. "I like to contemplate things out here."

I gazed at him suspiciously. "Why?"

Edward chucked. "Because it's so peaceful."

And then he kissed me, with nobody watching but the glimmering stars in the sky.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_A.N.: This is based off of my own experiences, minus the person to kiss me and everything. I love to just sit on a blanket outside and stare at the stars. It makes me feel so at ease…_

**(1) If you understood that, do what it said if you want! Have fun!**

_Remember, reviews do an author good! Make me feel accepted into the Twilight fandom, as this is my first Twilight fic!_


	3. Patience

Prompt: Number 4; Patience

Chapter Song: Misery Business by Paramore

Pairing: BellaxEdward

P.O.V.: Bella

One hour.

One entire hour

He said that he'd be here by 8, and it was now 9 o'clock and he was still nowhere to be seen… although if he were running full speed, I'd have no chance of spotting him anyway.

I paced around my small room, my slowly dripping hair making a wet trail along the carpet as I walked back and forth from window to wall. Where was he?

I plopped down on to my bed and started to jiggle my leg, a nervous habit. Had he forgotten? Or had something happened?

Unable to sit still, I hopped back up and continued my pacing.

I spotted a book lying on my desk. I snatched it up and tried to lose myself for a while in the pages of The Scarlet Letter. After a minute of frantic flipping through the bent pages, I dropped the book onto the floor and went back to my pacing.

Maybe he went hunting? Or maybe one of his family members needed him There were so many possibilities…

I heard a soft noise outside, and I raced to my open window. I scanned the ground rapidly before going back to walking back and forth. It was probably just the wind in the tree outside.

Where in the world could he be? He always was on time…

I heard a flutter of leaves, but decided it was the tree again; next thing I knew, I was sitting on my bed next to him.

I glared at him pathetically in my weak human attempt at rage.

"Why were you late?"

"I have a surprise for you…" He murmured silkily in my ear, his golden eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Oh, you know I hate surprises!"

"You'll like this one," he whispered, "I promise." I shivered at the tone in his voice, but nodded. He gently picked me up, set me on his back, and took off running.

I can't believe I had ever hated his running. Ever since he came back from Volterra, going running with him was one of my favorite modes of transportation.

Much to soon for my liking, he was slowing down.

"Cover your eyes, love."

I obediently buried my face into the crook of his neck, breathing in the smell tha was uniquely him.

He walked, slowly for him, a few steps forward, then knelt down and set my of a soft cloth quilt.

"You can open your eyes."

I opened my eyes, and was momentarily knocked breathless by his beauty. Once I got it back, I looked around me and immediately lost it again.

We were in our meadow… but it looked nothing like our meadow. Thousands of candles hung off of braches in little glass jars. With the full moon above us and the candles around, it was beautifully bright.

There was a small wicker picnic basket sitting in the corner of the quilt. All around us, daisies seemed to dance in the night breeze, waving and moving around to some unheard tune.

"Edward…" I began, but stopped again, shocked by the beauty around us, "Is this why you were gone all day?" I had tears in my eyes. This was just so romantic… It was so _him_…

He smiled and nodded.

I flung myself at him. His butterscotch eyes grew wide in surprise as we both tumbled back into the sweet-smelling grass.

"Thank you Edward!" I chirped from the new location of lying on his chest.

"You're welcome, love," he lilted in his beautiful tenor.

We lay in the meadow for hours, laughing and talking, and just looking at the stars. Edward finally said that I needed to go home and sleep once he saw me yawn for the sixth time. I sighed in frustration, not wanting to night to end, but agreed.

Soon, we would have an eternity to spend together. Very soon. But as long as I had those memories, where it was just us, I could manage to wait.

Patience. All I need is patience.


	4. Goodness

Prompt: Number 6; Goodness

Chapter Song: Love Story by Taylor Swift

Pairing: BellaxEdward

P.O.V.: Edward

I silently watched from outside the house as she softly padded around the kitchen, rattling pans and finding spices, her pajamas rustling around her. I could hear the sounds of the game coming from the television in the living room, but all I could register was the goddess that walked lithely around the kitchen.

My Bella really was goodness personified. I truly don't deserve her. She is an angel in human form; sweet and pure, she always puts everybody else before her, even when it comes to her safety, well-being, and happiness.

Therefore, it's my job to make sure that she is kept safe- no matter what. From the smallest think to the biggest; I am here to be her guardian. I came to keep her safe, and I stay for selfish reasons.

Love. I stay for love. She loves me. Maybe not quite as much as I love her- enough to keep her from bargaining with the devil at the price of her soul- but enough that she would risk herself every day- her life, her safety, and every little human thing she will one day want- just to be with me. I smiled, knowing that she though that _she_ was the lucky one; that there was no danger.

I chuckled softly to myself as my angel managed, once again, to trip over absolutely nothing, dropping the bottle of spice that she held in her hands.

"You ok, Bells?" I could hear Charlie call from the living room.

"Yeah, dad, I'm fine!" She replied, even though she was currently scrambling from the floor to wash her scraped up hands. The fall had scraped away a few top layers of skin, causing the vessels to swell and rise to the surface, and she was bleeding in a few areas. I could smell her beautiful freesia scent from outside the window where I watched over her. I inhaled it, no longer tempted to the point of madness; temped to drain her of the life giving liquid that smelled like both perfume and poison.

She quickly dried her hands and went back to stirring the white sauce that boiled sluggishly in a sauce pan.

It was oddly enthralling, watching her move around, knowing that she didn't even sense my presence. She seemed… freer. More open, in a way.

I could hear her humming to herself as she made her way from one counter to another. I couldn't keep the proud grin off of my face as I recognized the melody of her lullaby.

She spooned some cooked noodles onto a paper plate and covered it in the white sauce. She turned around, grabbed a fork from one of the drawers, and carried it out to the front room for Charlie. I couldn't help but mourn the temporary loss of her form, but she came back quickly.

She was too good to everybody. She puts everybody before herself, no matter the personal cost.

As she made herself a plate, I opened the window I had been watching her through and stealthily pulled myself inside without a sound. I placed myself behind her, lips at her neck, and thrilled to myself at the heat that was pouring off of her body.

"Hello, love," I whispered against her neck. She shivered and turned around in front of me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Hello, Edward," she murmured, her deep chocolate eyes drawing me into their inviting warmth.

I smiled and kissed her lips lightly.

She was truly good. I don't deserve an angel like her.

But maybe… Maybe I needed a little goodness to balance out the monster in me.

I need my life. I need my light. I need my breath, my purpose for living. I need goodness.

I need her.


End file.
